


all yours

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lucifer, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Lucifer, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: after a heated conversation with his father leaves lucifer overwhelmingly angry, chloe tries to help calm him down in the only way possible.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 417





	all yours

**Author's Note:**

> hey. this is my first smut. hope y'all enjoy. this is dedicated to h words hours.

Chloe’s wine glass almost slipped out of her hands when the ring of her phone echoed loudly throughout her quiet living room. She sighed in frustration, as she was quite comfortable where she was, laying back on a pillow with her feet up on the armrest of the couch, reading a book she rarely ever had the time to pick up and enjoying a glass of wine that was much needed after the stressful events of the past few days, of getting kidnapped by Lucifer’s psychotic twin brother and then Lucifer’s dad—God—showing up out of nowhere.

After a few incredibly annoying rings that Chloe couldn’t help but notice, she rolled her eyes and forced her body upwards. She swore she could hear her muscles and bones groan in protest. She tossed the book on the coffee-table and placed her glass on the coaster. Her phone continued to vibrate and chime, and Chloe noticed the name of the caller. Linda.

Normally, Chloe would ignore it and call her back tomorrow, but something alarmed her. Linda wouldn’t call her in the middle of the night if it wasn’t something important, something to deal with Lucifer.

That shook Chloe to her senses.

She picked up the phone quickly. “Linda? What’s wrong?”

“Chloe, you need to get to the penthouse. Amenadiel got a call from Lucifer, something about their dad and Michael showing up to reconcile or something. I couldn’t tell what was going on, but Lucifer sounded…angry…and Amenadiel left in quite a hurry. I haven’t heard from either of them, and I’m really worried.”

Chloe stood up, already in motion to slip on her shoes and grab her keys, but she stopped in her tracks. “Shit. Trixie’s here. I don’t want her to go with me, in case something bad is going on. Linda, could I—”

“Yes, of course. Bring her over.”

Chloe sighed in relief. Her daughter might’ve had a strong inkling that Lucifer was the actual Devil, but Chloe wasn’t ready to expose her to the actual proof if Lucifer was indeed out of control, even though she knew deep down that he would never do anything to harm, let alone scare, his little urchin. “Thank you so much, Linda. I’ll be over soon.”

…

The security guard nodded at her as she pulled into Lucifer’s private parking garage. She tried to give him an appreciative smile, but she couldn’t get the crease out of her eyebrows, couldn’t stop worrying about what she was about to walk into.

She had dealt with Lucifer at his worst, at his absolute darkest. She’d seen him cry and yell and vent. She’d seen what he was capable of. But none of that meant she was prepared to see it again, prepared to see him broken again. She wasn’t afraid anymore. She wasn’t nervous of walking in to see him in his full Devil form: bulky muscles, scarred red skin, a spine like spikes, eyes of fire, and massive wings that created a tapestry of red veins and intricate muscle patterns. She didn’t fear that version of him anymore. She did fear the broken part. The part that she’s tried to hold together for so long, sometimes struggling to, but ultimately putting him back together. But this time, with his father—the root of literally all his problems—coming back along with his twin that literally dragged him to the edge of Heaven and banished him, she’s not sure she’s strong enough to help him. Which scared the fuck out of her.

The elevator ride was torturously long, which was strange, because it usually felt so fast that Chloe couldn’t collect her thoughts before arriving to his floor. 

The doors opened and Chloe immediately saw Amenadiel, standing with his massive arms down at his sides and his hands splayed, like he was ready to defend himself. His eyes were wide as he looked towards the bar. 

When Chloe walked out of the elevator, she saw that he was staring at Lucifer. His back was turned, but when he heard her footsteps, he spun on his heels to face her.

His eyes were red, which made her gasp, not out of fear, but just from going so long without seeing them like that. His hair was out of its usual perfect place, pieces falling down across his forehead. His jacket was nowhere to be found, which Chloe knew was a sign that he was in distress, since his style was one of his virtues. His muscles seemed to be swelling under the thin white shirt, and it looked like if he took a deep enough breath, the seams would rip apart.

“Did you call her?” he asked Amenadiel, his jaw flexing.

“No,” he responded grimly.

Getting herself to tear her eyes away from Lucifer’s, she collected her thoughts and looked at Amenadiel, who looked just as confused and pissed off as Lucifer did. “Linda called. She hadn’t heard from you, and she was worried that something might’ve happened.”

Amenadiel sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking frustrated out of his mind. 

“Worried that something might’ve happened?” Lucifer scoffed. “Oh, nothing happened. Nothing at all. My dick of a father and asshole of a twin brother just decided to stop by earlier.” Lucifer hopped over to the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. Instead of bothering with a glass, he just took a large swig directly from the bottle.

Chloe gave him a concerned look, wanting more information than just that.

“They just stopped by to talk, you know. Dad tried to coerce me into forgiving Michael. Apologized for banishing me to Hell for eternity, you know, the usual.” He took another giant swig, swirling the bottle around in his hand like it was a toy.

“Yeah, that was before Lucifer tried to shove this in Michael’s neck,” Amenadiel muttered to Chloe, holding up one of those hell-forged blades that Maze carried around on her hip. 

Before Chloe could react, Lucifer let out a large laugh. “He deserved worse than that little prick. I should’ve torn his goddamn spine out,” he said, his voice getting a little lower, a little quieter. 

“Lucifer, you need to calm down. Father has no intention of leaving until this feud between all of you is over—”

The glass bottle shattered between Lucifer’s hand, cutting off Amenadiel immediately. Chloe instinctively wanted to rush over towards him, to check and make sure he was okay, but there was no blood. The shards of glass only turned to dust in his fist, and the powder slowly fell out of his hand and onto the floor by his feet, sparkling in its wake. Chloe was reminded of his newfound invulnerability around her, which was a topic for a different day. To keep her mind off of it, she reminded herself that Lucifer would be dead right now if it wasn’t for that sudden change.

“Feud? What feud? Which one are you referring to? The one where I wanted to be my own bloody person and not breathe down Father’s neck like Michael and Uriel did? The one where I started a rebellion, because I also wanted our siblings to think for themselves for once in their goddamn lives? Or how about the one where Michael beat me to a bloody pulp and tossed me out, because Dad didn’t have the balls to just do it himself? The one where I was so desperate to get Father’s attention that I went to his stupid Garden to play with his little toys?” The more examples he gave, the louder the growl got from his throat. The more his chest went up and down from his sharp breaths. Chloe swore his eyes got darker, a more blood red. She had never seen him this angry. Her heart broke for him. “You see, there were a lot of feuds, Amenadiel, so which one are you referring to?”

Amenadiel looked speechless, like he didn’t know what he could say to make any of this better. Chloe knew it was her time to step in, to try and help. She didn’t know what all she could do, if anything, to make him feel better, but she loved him more than anything. She had to try.

“Amenadiel, you should go back to Linda’s. She’s worried about you,” she said lightly, ignoring the way Lucifer rolled his eyes and headed back towards the bar to grab another bottle of whiskey.

Amenadiel opened his mouth to argue, but Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his giant bicep, whispering, “I can handle him. Go home. Be with your son.” At the mention of Charlie, he gave her those appreciative sincere Amenadiel eyes she was so used to. He nodded his head, gave one more sad look towards his brother who was busying himself with downing his second bottle, and then retracted back into the elevator.

When it was just them, Chloe didn’t know how to start. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, with her eyes. She shouldn’t be this nervous, this anxious. This was Lucifer. This was just Lucifer. A very broken, very dark, very alone Lucifer. The man she was in love with. She’d do anything to make him feel that love, make him feel that warmth inside of him that he made her feel every day. He deserved so much more.

Taking a step forward, making the space between them just a little bit closer, she began. “Lucifer, I don’t know what all happened. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be able understand what all you went through. But I do know that I’m here, and I’m going to be here until you want me to leave. I need you to know that.”

He didn’t respond, but he lowered the glass away from his lips and closed his eyes, bracing his hands on the bar in front of him. Chloe hated this. She just wanted him to talk to her. To tell her what she could do to make this all better, to make him feel better. She’d do anything.

“Please, Lucifer. Talk to me.” She took a hesitant step closer, now leaving about two feet between them. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was scared that would alarm him. He needed to be the one to tell her what to do right now. “I know nothing I can say will fix this, will undo anything from the past, but I love you. I love you. I need to know what I can do to help you. Please.” She was practically begging at this point, but she didn’t find it in herself to care. She just wanted him to be okay.

After a minute of silence, he opened his eyes. They were hard and sharp, still a deep blood red. He slammed the bottle down on the bar, making Chloe jump out of her skin. He stood back up, his body now towering over hers like it usually did. Chloe had to crane her neck backwards to look at him properly. 

He stared down at her with precision, like he was planning something. Planning what he wanted. His shoulders bobbed up and down with each deep breath he took. Another lock of his hair fell down over his forehead, making him look even more wrecked than before. His hands were fisted at his sides now, white knuckles harsh against his tan skin. “You know what I want right now?” He rumbled. He took a step towards her, closing the space. With each step, Chloe looked farther and farther up.

A normal person would back away, but Chloe stayed put. She just looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting patiently for his answer.

“I want to feel good,” he answered, now so close that Chloe could the heat radiate from his skin like a furnace. She smelled the whiskey he just downed hanging from his close breath.

Chloe swallowed. She nodded. She wanted that too. “Okay,” she whispered, her tone light and high, out of sheer nervousness.

With that, he was on her. His right hand wrapped itself lightly around her neck, while the other went to her hip. His lips attacked hers, sucking and pulling until she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to barge inside. He bopped her tongue with his, pushing it out of the way, and then lightly ran it over her teeth. She moaned at the taste of him. He tasted like his whiskey and tobacco and mint, and Chloe swore she could get intoxicated from its deliciousness.

Chloe knew deep down that sex wasn’t going to fix anything. It wasn’t going to make him feel any better tomorrow morning. But right now, she couldn’t care less about how he was going to feel tomorrow. She was worried about him now. She wanted him to feel good now. They could worry about everything else later, but right now, as she felt the heat and his hard muscles straining against her body, felt his lips beg for more against hers, his hand pulling her closer to him, she needed to give this to him right now.

He bit her lip, breaking her out of her thoughts. It stung a bit, and Chloe felt him immediately pull it into his mouth and suck, a form of apology. Chloe moaned at the sensation of the hot pain and then his cool soothing suck. She wanted more. She moaned, trying to convey to him that it was okay, that he could keep going.

The hand around her neck gripped harder as he continued to lay hot and wet open-mouthed kisses on her. When he released her so they could breathe, he pushed her back, and when he was ready for more, he pulled her back in. Chloe liked it, the power he had over her. The way he was in control of what she did with her body. She wanted to see him let loose, allow him to take what he wanted from her, what he needed from her.

He began to move, pushing Chloe by the neck to walk backwards. The hand on her hip helped to guide her not to run into anything. She assumed he was taking her to the couch, but the back of her legs hit something harder. The piano bench. She looked up at him, curiously.

Behind those red and hungry eyes, she saw his patience. Saw him. He waited for her to make the decision, like always. Always her decision. But tonight was his night. She needed him to know that. So, she gave him a small smile, squeezing the back of the hand that lay on her hip, before releasing her hold and sitting down in front of him.

He nodded to himself, his mouth in a hard line and jawbone sticking out harshly. He gazed down at her as he unhanded her and began to unbutton his shirt. Chloe could only stare at the way his muscles seemed to swell under the fabric, like they grew with his anger. Like with one deep enough breath or flex of a muscle, the white shirt would tear into shreds. She wouldn’t have been surprised, given how big he became in his full devil form. Still staring at down at her face, he tossed it to the floor nonchalantly. Chloe wanted to reach out, to run her hands over his warm and hard abdomen, but she held herself back. He was directing this. 

He moved to his belt buckle and Chloe’s heart made a little jump. It’s not that she was surprised at his actions, but more anticipating what he was wanting from her. She would happily oblige, of course. 

She watched as he snaked his belt out of the pant-loops and tossed it to the ground, the metal clanking loudly against the stone, making her jump a little. She felt her chest get warmer as he undid the button and unzipped his pants. He reached in slowly and pulled out his cock. He let it go and it bobbed directly in front of her face, like it was just teasing her to have a taste. It was hard and thick all the way to the tip, where a bit of precum already gathered. Even in the dim light, she could still make out the way the veins that ran down it bulged thick with blood, with need. She wondered if he was vibrating there like he was everywhere else on his body.

She grabbed his shaft with her left hand and placed her other on the back of his thigh, trying to keep him as close to her as possible. She ran her tongue over the tip of it, licking away the wetness there. He sighed, moving his hand to the back of her head, at first brushing his hand across her soft hair, but then fisting it into a tight hold, wrapping the golden locks around his hand until she was his doll to move around where he wanted, the same sensation as when he had it around her neck. She already missed that comforting feeling, but guessed this would do too. He pushed her head slowly down on him. Chloe let him in as far as she could, the tip brushing the back of her throat. She wrapped her fingers around the rest that she couldn’t fit. She couldn’t help but moan around him, at the familiar taste of him that she missed so much since the last time they did this. He was hot, alarmingly hot, but she enjoyed the new heat. She thought about the way it was going to feel between her thighs. She squirmed a little in her seat, wishing his knees were pressed a little closer to her aching center.

Lucifer started out slow, pushing her head in a steady, small pace. She used his calmness to tease him a little bit, brushing her tongue lightly down his shaft and then tickling it over his tip. She lightly ran her teeth over him, and she heard a growl deep from within his body. He allowed her to do this a few times before he shoved her head a bit harder, a bit faster. She pumped her hand harder towards the base of him and increased her sucking. He pumped himself in and out. In and out. Her eyes began to water as she held in her gags. She distracted herself by watching the way his muscles folded in his abdomen. With each thrust, his lower abs flexed and Chloe wanted to feel them, taste them. She wanted to taste the little bead of sweat that began to collect there. She moved her eyes up to his face. His mouth was open, his pink tongue resting against his bottom lip as he breathed. He let out small but noticeable grunts, and with each one Chloe felt the ache between her legs get a little more uncomfortable. As she made eye contact with him, she had to squirm to release the ache. His eyes added a new heat, a new sensation that Chloe couldn’t describe. Maybe it was the sheer realization of who she was under, of whose dick she was sucking. The Devil’s. Her Devil’s. She loved him, loved this part of him.

He must’ve noticed she was moving, trying to create friction with her thighs and the piano bench below her, because he made a light growl and grunted out, “Not yet.” He tightened the hold on her hair and began to push her down even faster. Chloe was sure the muscles in his arm had to have been aching by now. His other hand moved from the place at his side to go behind her and brace itself against the piano. He began to shake, and Chloe worried that he might crush the piano in his iron grip. She moaned around him, knowing he’d feel the vibration. He made one last growl before spilling into her mouth. “Swallow it,” he demanded lightly, noticeably out of breath. Chloe did as he said, swallowing the juice around him, swirling her tongue around him for good measure.

When he felt clean, he let go of her hair and allowed her to release him. Her lips made a pop as she let him go, and they tingled already at the absence of him. She wanted more. Wanted more for him.

As if he could read her mind, read her desires, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her up. When she was back on her feet, he bent down placed a sloppy kiss on her lips, as if he was trying to suck him back out of her. To taste the claim he put on her. Chloe brushed her tongue against his and he moaned around it, similar to how she did around his cock. Chloe now understood the sensation, felt it vibrate down her throat. God, she wanted to drink him, wanted to literally suck him dry until he was nothing but bones. Could she be anymore obsessed with the taste of him, she wondered.

He released her mouth and placed his hand back on her throat. Chloe looked back up at him with those wide, curious eyes and Lucifer wanted to fuck her.

He began to walk her backwards again, now towards the couch. Before her legs even hit the back of it, he pushed her down hard. She gasped as her body smacked against the leather. She instinctively reached her arms up to him, wanting him against her body, wanting to hold him, but he made no moves to climb on top of her. He just knelt down and undid the button of her jeans, and then slid down her zipper so casually, as if they did this every night.

She couldn’t help but rise her hips up towards him as he slid down her jeans, along with her panties, down her hipbones. She felt a little shy, being completely exposed to him like this, all open, but she knew that was ridiculous. Lucifer made her feel more confident than ever. She hoped she made him feel like that too, as if the man could even be more confident.

But Chloe knew deep down that wasn’t true. Like right now. Him right now. His fucked up self that Chloe loved more than anything. His brokenness that he hid from everyone except for her. The fallen angel that he constantly hid behind his devilish charm and wild ego. Her angel.

He wasted no time. As he kept that hand around her neck, the other went down to spread her legs wide for him. He moved over so that his cock was hilted above her wet and aching slit. She whimpered seeing him that close. She wanted him so bad it hurt, and he knew that. 

As he stared down at her with his eyes that were still up in flames and his mouth slightly open, he guided his dick to her wetness. He slid the tip slowly against her entrance, and then rubbed it up so it brushed against her throbbing clit. She closed her eyes at the electric feeling of it, moving her hands up so they gripped the meat of his shoulders. Her nails dug into him, and for a second she worried that she would draw blood, but then she remembered who he was. How powerful he was. She moaned at the sheer thought of him. Her Devil.

He guided his tip around her again, and again, and again. Chloe did everything she could to keep her hips on the couch, but eventually she couldn’t take the torture anymore, so she rose them just as he guided over her slick entrance. He slipped in and Chloe moaned. He closed his eyes and sighed at the memory of how it felt last time to be inside her, to claim her. To make her scream his name over and over and over again.

As his cock slipped further in, he placed his giant hand against her warm abdomen, holding her down. Chloe felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as he sunk deeper and deeper into the hot depth of her. The heat of Lucifer’s cock sent little shocks down her spine, making her skin jump to be pressed more against him. She wanted him to lower his body onto her, so she could feel his hardness, his solidity. So she could squeeze his abs and feel the thick muscles of his chest press against her soft breasts. She wanted to bite his neck and pull his hair. But as he pressed himself completely inside of her, he made no intention of any of that. He just wanted to feel her around him. And Chloe would allow that.

His first few strokes were long and slow, giving Chloe a chance to adjust to the feel of him. She remembered their first night and how much it hurt at first, how a tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her cheekbone. But now she felt nothing but pleasure, but him, all hard and long and hot. It felt like a part of her, so that her body only felt complete when connected with his in this way. He was a piece of hers, and she his.

After some time allowing her to get used to it again, Lucifer got frustrated and began to quicken his pace. Chloe’s breasts shook under her shirt as he rocked into her, and she wished that he’d grab onto them like he did last time. But instead, he took the hand from her stomach and grabbed her leg, moving it so her ankle was against his shoulder. This angle allowed him to push deeper, hitting that spot that made her vision glow white. He held her ankle, turning his head quick to press a hot wet kiss against it. It sent a spark down her body. Right now, he looked like more than an angel. More than the Devil. He looked like a god. His skin glowed a golden light and his eyes pierced through her sharper than a blade. He captivated her, holding a stare until he allowed her to look away. She didn’t even blink. She just watched as his mouth got wider and the crease between his eyebrows deepened, his chest took quicker little breaths, the muscles of his abdomen expanding with each one. Chloe looked at where they were joined, watched as his cock glimmered in her wetness, in her want for him, her need for him. Her love for him. She felt like she was floating.

His grip began to tighten around her neck. She could’ve sworn she could feel his heartbeat through his hot palm. She watched as a bead of sweat ran from his chest down to his abs, and then disappeared somewhere in the messy wetness between them. She let out another moan.

“Lucifer, fuck,” she whispered. She moved one hand away from his massive shoulder and bit it. She saw the little marks she left on his skin, five little crescent moons embedded into him. She wished that they would stay there, that those little miniscule marks could be her permanent claim on him.

He let out a deep growl, pushing himself harder and harder. He slid himself down lower onto the couch, so that he could begin to buck his hips upward into her.

Chloe let out a scream around her hand. It stung, this new harder angle, but it tugged on something. Something deep in her. Like it was dragging her over this edge. 

He reached down and pulled her hand away. “I want to hear you,” he let out in a breath, his voice low and raspy.

He bucked again, harder, deeper. Chloe screamed. “Oh, fuck. Lucifer—fuck—please,” she whimpered. She felt a tear spill. She wanted release so bad, wanted to fall over that edge into that incredible nothingness, where just she and him existed, where their souls wrapped around each other and became one.

“Fuck, Chloe,” he growled, his thumb brushing a bead of sweat on the side of her neck as he held his grip, using her as an anchor to hold him steady as he moved.

With one last long and hard buck of the hips, hitting that spot again, she came around him. She saw sparks in her vision, dancing around his beautiful body. Like the stars he brewed in the sky were floating down here, beside their creator. Like the stars she’d look up at while she thought about him when he was in Hell. She felt like fire, like he could reach in and wrap himself around her warmth, like they were spirits, they were ghosts.

As she came against him and he began to feel the strong and warm milking sensation around his cock, Lucifer reached his climax with a growl. He rocked into her until his body physically couldn’t get itself to move anymore. He felt like he just dived into the ocean, like he could sink deeper and deeper into this warm and comforting abyss. Like the sensation of her filled every crevice and every void that embodied him. He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth formed a perfect little oh. He tried to reach out and put his thumb in for her to suck on, but the sudden movement made him lose his balance, so instead his body just fell on top of hers. Chloe didn’t seem to mind though.

Lucifer’s body slamming against hers brought Chloe back to the present. She could still feel herself vibrating, milking his thick cock of its sweetness. He made no movement to take it out, and Chloe made no effort to tell him to. She just brought her hand up to his sweaty hair and brushed it out of his face, as his cheek pressed against her pillowy breasts. Their chests moved against each other in sync, both trying to catch their breaths. He was heavy against her lungs, but she didn’t want him any farther away. She would have him closer if it were humanly possible. 

Lucifer moved suddenly to press a gentle kiss against her neck, where he had his hand wrapped around her for most of the night. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in between breaths.

“Shh, shh,” she soothed him, pushing his head to lay back down against her. “I love you, I love you. You’re incredible. I love you.” She continued to rub her fingers against his scalp, enjoying the way his hair moved softly in between her fingers.

Chloe eventually became too comfortable. With him still inside her, she felt this overwhelming completeness. This sense of security. Like he was there with her, for her, in every way imaginable. His heavy and solid body became a warm blanket. His body, a pillow, as her legs rested comfortably around his hips, like they were meant to be there. Her fingers began to still in his hair.

As Chloe started to disappear into that blissful abyss, she heard Lucifer whisper the softest words. She only heard him because of the movement of his Adam’s apple against her chest.

“I love you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk what y'all think lmfaooo i be big ashamed


End file.
